


白衣青年

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 沙里贝尔的眼前一直晃动着白衣青年的影子。





	白衣青年

沙里贝尔一眼便留意到马路对面那个穿白衣的男子，那头淡金的头发在晨间的阳光下暗影细碎，如河边的柳条般轻慢摇曳。隔着这么远的距离他按理应辨不清对方的瞳色，却恍然如梦地被那双橄榄石般美丽的眼睛吸引住全部目光。

信号灯改变了颜色，上班高峰期的行人们步履匆匆。沙里贝尔随着人流，向马路对面，朝正相向而行的白衣青年走去。擦肩而过时，他特意望向对方的眼睛，那确实是双淡绿色的明眸，略微低垂的眼睑也盖不过那闪耀的神光。

不知名的青年没有察觉到身后沙里贝尔的视线，他稳步走上人行道，然后消失在钢筋水泥修筑的林立高楼间，仿佛是只白色的鹿消失在幽暗茂密的林间。

失去那片点睛般的白影后，眼前的城市重归单调乏味的灰色，让沙里贝尔感到如常的厌烦。他转过身去，沿着自己每日如钟摆般重复的路线走向公司门口的台阶。

两扇玻璃在他面前自动让开路，背后是扇面般的楼梯与有窗的走廊。他爬上楼梯，走到长廊尽头整面墙都是落地窗的咖啡间，然后发现自己最喜欢的位置被捷足先登，心情顿时变得很不美丽。

 

“早啊，沙里贝尔。”努德内神情疲惫地问候着，即使坐在被晨日照亮的窗前，他的神情看起来也并不阳光。

“你可来得真早啊，努德内，”沙里贝尔遥遥地回应道，随意的声音里带着惯常的悠扬，“别是整晚都没回去吧？”

“昨晚奥默里克回家了，所以我必须留下。”努德内目光沉沉地回答，“只需要坚持到他来，我就可以去睡觉了。”

沙里贝尔根本不关心这位总是面无表情的工作狂会不会因过劳而猝死，让他记住这个场景的，是寒暄后他们同路，朝着各自要去的地方，却在公司园区里的公共咖啡厅玻璃窗后再次看见的那位白衣青年。

 

从他先前离开的方向来看这并不可能。沙里贝尔忽然站住，定定地望着那正安静喝咖啡的年轻人，看着他干净的衬衣上不染纤尘的无暇，更多的纯净感来自于那张平和沉静的脸，以及那溪水般清澈微微荡漾的眼睛。

努德内没有问沙里贝尔为何忽然停下脚步，他向来不喜探听别人的事情，没有催促，也没有不耐烦，仿佛不存在般在旁边等着。直到身边的人重新迈步，才神色平常地继续往前走。

白衣青年方才就在沙里贝尔的眼前如会魔法般忽然消失，他没有移动，也没有走出门外。可也就眨眼的间隙，那窗后便少了片船帆般的白影，好像被石块击中的水月般骤然无存，且无法再度凝聚。

或许是我看漏他结账离去的瞬间。沙里贝尔只能这么告诉自己，并强制着接受这个其实很勉强的解释。

 

之后的整个白天他的心绪都被那特别的青年所占据，导致他终日无所事事颓废地消磨着时光。他坐在办公室里看起来正认真工作，可手里握着的圆珠笔在白纸上留下的尽是些不规则的点与意义不明的线段。

夜幕按部就班地降临。他开始感到饥饿，思维填不饱肚子只会增加额外的消耗，让他的大脑徒生醉酒般的晕眩。

 

去楼下超市买点吃的吧。他极不情愿地站起来，走出办公室，下楼，穿过庭院，跟碰巧也在超市的努德内打招呼，然后随便拿了几样食物。

站在收银台前时时，沙里贝尔忽然发现前面那位似乎刚结完账正向门口走去的青年穿着惹眼的白衬衣，浅金色的短发在暖色的灯光下暗自生辉，唯独可惜的是，这角度看不清他那双迷人的眼睛。

还没等他再仔细看看，青年的背影便被夜色吞没，仿佛是块白色的方糖落进黑咖啡里，很快便融进无边的黑暗中。

他怔神凝望着那从未如此让他感到惶然的黑夜，抱着手里的食物静立着竟忘了结账。

努德内排在他后面，依然是沉默地等待着，没有出声催促，甚至连收银员不耐烦的眼神也一并忽略。

你有没看见刚才那个走出门去的人？沙里贝尔在心里问着身边的同事，这种话说出口也毫无意义。努德内杰出的观察力仅限实验室使用，只要脱下那身白大褂，跟自己无关的人和事，那科学怪人连多一眼都不会瞧。

 

可是我为什么不回家？工作时间早就结束了。

重新推开办公室门后沙里贝尔才想起这个值得深思的问题，他手头本没什么要紧的工作，上司也没要求他额外加班，那他为什么还要留在这里呢？

他想收拾东西离去，可手里冒着热气的食物诱惑他的胃，将饥饿感成倍地放大，像无形的手般束缚着回家的脚步。他只好坐在办公桌前，打算先解决最基本的生存需要，再回家美美地睡个好觉。

那些热腾腾的饭食，他几乎是就着白衣青年留在眼中的残影吃完的，这让他感到胃口不错，只有些许难以形容的怅然。他觉得自己就好像是偶然间在花园里见到只美丽蝴蝶的小孩，期盼着心念念着想要再睹那蹁跹的身影，以确定那不是幻觉。仅此而已，他想，仅此而已。

 

沙里贝尔终于离开办公室。

下班时间早过许久，为了节约用电公司内的照明灯关闭了大半，只有走廊和日夜不休的实验区还如常亮着。

安静空旷的楼道里只有沙里贝尔独自行走的脚步，在墙壁与天花板间制造出低得可以忽略的回声。

路过实验区时，他与今夜留守的奥默里克意外照面，那位跟努德内师出同门的科学家是沙里贝尔全公司最不愿意见到的人，原因很简单，是对方先开始讨厌他的。

他本想当做没看见，就这么走过去，可奥默里克身后飘过的白影让他睁大了眼睛。

 

他究竟是谁？他为何总出现在我面前？他到这里来做什么？

 

顾不得奥默里克异样的眼光，沙里贝尔快步绕进白衣青年拐弯的走廊。在那里，他看见那片白色的影子从容镇定地朝着通道尽头那扇窗步履无声地走着。

奥默里克不明就里地站到沙里贝尔身边，顺着对方惊悸的视线望过去，安静地伫立许久后，才出声问：“你在看什么？”

“你没看见方才走过去的那个人吗？”沙里贝尔先是惊恐地发现那白色的背影抵达走廊尽头后便倏然失去踪迹，又警觉地意识到在身边站立许久的奥默里克竟然没看到如此难以忽略的人影。这位科学家可与满脸漠不关心的努德内不同，奥默里克从来体察入微，在任何方面都是如此。

“哪有什么人走过去？”奥默里克的声音充满疑惑，“这里从方才起就只有我们两个人在。”他以审视的目光打量着沙里贝尔，“你或许是工作太累，产生了幻觉，还是早点回去休息吧。”

“不对，刚才明明有人，”沙里贝尔情急之下抓住奥默里克的肩，声音颤抖地强调着，“是位金发的穿白衣的年轻人，他朝着走廊那边走去，然后就不见了了。”

“可那边是死路，人是不可能消失的，除非开窗跳下去。”奥默里克皱着眉抬手想要将对方无礼扣在肩上的手扯开，却被更大力地推挤着抵在了墙上。他望着沙里贝尔那银刃般的眼睛，沉声道，“请你放开，不然我就喊保安了。”

沙里贝尔无视奥默里克的威胁，他反复地重复着相同的话语：“你当真没看到吗？不可能的，你肯定看到了。你看到了，对不对？”

“……”奥默里克从沙里贝尔扭曲的脸上看到触目惊心的疯狂，竟忽然间泛滥出几分对这位素来看不惯的坏心眼同事的怜悯来。确认沙里贝尔并没有更危险的动作后，他也不再挣扎，听着对方连续不断的追问声逐渐低落。

沙里贝尔终于安静下来，他放开奥默里克，退后几步，重拾优雅的仪态，留下个轻慢的笑，像什么事都没发生那样施施然离去。

 

“你昨晚排在我身后结账时，有没有留意到在我们前面那位白衣青年？”沙里贝尔次日在大厅里拦下正往实验室去的努德内。

“当时便利店里除了我俩，还有别人吗？”努德内抬起脸来，满目迷茫地反问道。

“没有。”沙里贝尔回答。他那双淡色的眼睛里血丝密布，看起来有些骇人。他让开去路，“你去忙吧。”

“好，那我就先去实验室了。”努德内未作多问，离去时表情淡得冷漠。

“或许真的是我看错了吧？”沙里贝尔不甘心地望向玻璃门外熙攘的街道，晨光中的水泥森林照旧是暗淡的灰色调，如没有生灵的树丛般死气沉沉。

 

沙里贝尔再也没见过那位白衣青年。

2019-03-07


End file.
